


Both

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [70]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Both

Finally, both boys were in bed, and it was time for you and Tony to spend some time together. You told him to wait for you in your room while you ran the bath, trying to make it look as welcoming as possible. He deserved it, and you were looking forward to a romantic bath.

Once everything looked ready, you called him in as you sat at the edge fully bare. He walked in and groaned lightly. “Shit, sweetheart.”

You winked and motioned to the tub. “I’ll get in first and give you a rub down?”

“As long as we move out there for me to rub you down after.” Tony motioned to your room.

“Deal.” You grinned and stepped in the tub, welcoming the warmth it brought. You watched him slowly strip out of his clothes, biting your lip. “You’re so attractive.” You gave a slight giggle, blushing.

Tony climbed in the bath with you. “You’re gorgeous.”

You blushed further and instantly placed your hands on him. You started rubbing his back, putting pressure in certain places.

He groaned instantly and leaned against your touch, not knowing how tense he had been. Your lips brushed his shoulders, smiling against his skin. “Mine.” You whispered.

“Yours.” He nodded in agreement. “Forever.”

You smiled wider at that, rubbing him with a soft washcloth after you rubbed out a few more knots. “We should do this more often.” You said softly.

He nodded in agreement. “Every other night?” He chuckled.

“If that were possible, I would agree. How about start with once a week?” You offered.

He nodded. “I’ll take anything.”

Kissing his neck, you wrapped your arms around him. “Good.”

He leaned back and closed his eyes, just relaxing for a moment. “I love you, sweetheart.” He said gently. With Pepper coming around, he felt the need to remind you.

It felt nice to hear him say and you kissed his neck again. “And I love you. So much.” your hands moved over his chest and stomach, your nails grazing his skin.

He groaned, tilting his neck slightly. “You’re making me want to get out and take you to bed.”

You giggled at that. “I’m just trying to make you feel good.” You grazed his neck with your teeth.

“Mm.” He groaned louder. “It’s working.” Your hands moved over his thighs, rubbing them slightly as your teeth moved over his earlobe gently. You smiled to yourself as you felt him shiver, pressing your chest to his back. Every time you moved up and down his thighs, you would stop just shy of where he really wanted you.

“Such a tease.” He grunted. “Bed? Please.”

“Lead the way.” You breathed. You watched as he stood and gasped as he leaned down to kiss you before getting out. 

You stepped out after you pulled the drain and were instantly chest to chest with Tony. He pulled you tightly by the hips, enjoying the wetness of your skin. “Bed. Now.” He growled. He smacked your backside lightly as you walked through to your room, eyeing your body. There was a light pink tint to her body, and he liked to think that was thanks to him and not the warm water they just left.

You wanted to take care of Tony tonight but you knew he also needed to take out his frustrations as well. “How do you want me?” You asked as you turned to stand next to the bed, watching him join you in the room.

His eyes were dark and his jaw was sat. “On your stomach.” 

Licking your lips, you hurriedly laid on the bed, on your stomach. Turning your head to the side, resting it on a pillow, you wiggled your hips. Giving him a slight smirk as he moaned. You felt his hands on you in a quick second, groaning as he gripped your hips. “Tony.” You breathed, arching towards him.

“I know, sweetheart.” He kneeled onto the bed and leaned down, kissing down your spine. His lips barely brushed your skin, teasing you. “So responsive.” He muttered as you tried to arch back to his touch.

You whimpered. “So teasing.”

He smirked against your skin, grinding against your backside.

“Tonyyyyy.” You whined. “Please.” You whispered.

He chuckled from deep in his chest, spreading your legs slightly with his knee. You gave no resistance, closing your eyes to focus on Tony. You gasped as you felt him against your sex, spreading further for him.

“Slow or fast?” He grunted.

“Both.” You told him, just wanting him inside you. The wetness from the bath along with your arousal had Tony sliding in with ease, both of you groaning at the feeling. You gripped the sheets, gasping when he pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

He enjoyed the feeling of you and held you by your waist, then moved his palm down to your lower back. “So perfect, sweetheart.” He nipped at your ear.

You just made a noise in response, pushing your hips back to his. “Fuck, Tony.” You moaned.

He quickened his pace as he heard you, needing to go hard. And he could tell that’s what you needed, too. He put all his energy into every movement.

You gripped the sheets tighter, whimpering loudly. You felt his grip get tighter and let him have the full control. Not only did it turn you on, but you knew he needed it tonight. For a moment, you both lost yourselves, and you only faintly heard Tony get louder with his groans. You were so close, and he could tell.

“Finish for me, sweetheart.” He growled out, going particularly hard on his thrusts.

Hearing him like that did you in. Clenching around him, your mouth was open, but no sound came out. Tony groaned loudly as he felt you, holding himself up on the mattress as he finished alongside of you.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, a contentedness washing over you. You felt him lay besides you, effectively spooning you with ease. He ran his hand up and down your back lovingly, something you were sure he did to remind you that you were always more than sex. You appreciated the small touches so much, that you gently got his hand and kissed it. “Love you.”

“I love you.” He grinned in reply. It was a sleepy grin, making you chuckle lightly. You turned towards him and nuzzled into his neck. “We need to spend more time here.”

He held you close. “I’ll spend as much time as you want here. I might just have to build a lab.” Tony teased you.

You laughed at that. “You love your labs.”

“They do come in handy.” He grinned, pulling you closer. “Our kids will benefit from them.”

“I love the sound of that.” You told him, your heart fluttering.

“Good.” He kissed your jaw. “Because the second you give me the green light I’m not letting you out of my sight until we have a baby Stark in there.” He rested a hand on your middle.

You blushed at that, putting your hand on his. “How about Heimdall’s first day of school is when you get your green light?” you’d already agreed on school age, so now he had more of an idea.

“Like two years?” He thought about it.

“More like three. Unless they made pre-k start at 3 now instead of 4.”

He whined like a kid and nuzzled to you. “Still better than forever. Even though I’d wait that, too.” He sighed.

“I think I fall in love with you more every time we talk about it.” You smiled.

“Then that’s all I’ll talk about.” He joked.

You giggled. “Boy or girl?”

Tony huffed, not wanting to choose. “Both.” He nodded. “I’d like both.”

You smiled wider and kissed his chest. “You’re already a great father.” Which was something he likely never thought he’d hear, as he’d never hoped for kids.

“I’m not gonna be too old in three years?” He teased.

“You’ll never be too old.” You chuckled. “I think you’ll always be young at…reactor?” You teased back.

He chuckled. “You’re cute.” He kissed your neck.

As he did so, you got an idea to piss Pepper off and suddenly attacked his neck with love bites. Tony didn’t seem to mind, gripping you tight. “Ten minutes and I’ll be good to go again.” He groaned.

“Then I’m on top.” You grinned.

“Now that sounds like a deal.” He chuckled.

* * *

By the next morning, you were more refreshed than usual, despite staying up with Tony, and getting up with Benjamin when he needed to nurse. You began making breakfast, watching Ben as he played on his play mat on his tummy. You’d gone through this with Heimdall, but it was still like the first time all over watching Ben grow.

He watched you with curious eyes, then looked back at his toys.

You smiled at that and set the table, watching as Tony brought down a freshly bathed Heimdall. “He was clean one second, and then he spilled his juice.”

“Ah. I’m looking forward to mud pies and chasing him down for baths in a couple years.” You smiled lovingly at the toddler.

Heimdall giggled, hiding in Tony’s neck. “Oh ee!” He grinned, shifting to look at Tony’s face. “Wuv Oh ee!”

Tony smiled as he patted his cheeks. “I love you more, kid.”

“And I love you both more. Come eat, guys.” You grinned.

Heimdall stayed on Tony’s lap as you handed him his bowl of food. You could tell that Tony’s emotions from the previous day were subsiding.

You weren’t sure what you were going to do when Heimdall got back and saw Steve again, knowing it’d be hard to change the toddlers mind. All you could hope for was to continue reminding Tony that you were with him, Heimdall loved him, and in time, he’d have a little Stark to call him daddy.

Just as you were about to sit down, you got a text from Bucky asking if you could send a picture of Ben for Steve. You got a cute one of him looking like he was about to nod off, and then scooped him up to put him in his highchair. You smiled as you sent it, then began feeding him. You held his bottle with one hand, while eating with the other.

Heimdall giggled up at Tony as he fed him some berries. “After breakfast, we need to head back. Charlie can come with us.”

“So soon?”

“I told Pepper to be in my office by 11.”

You made a noise and shrugged, focusing on Ben’s face. “Or do you want to head back, and we can stay here for another day?” You suggested. “And you can come back this afternoon?”

“I don’t really want to leave you alone.” He glanced up at you.

“I’m safer here than the White House itself.” You teased lightly. “I love this house, Tony, and it’ll only be for a few hours.” You gave him a comforting smile.

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“I look forward to it.” You told him. “What sounds good for dinner tonight?”

He thought a moment. “Pasta sounds comforting.”

It was slightly surprising to hear his word of choice. “Expecting your meeting with Pepper to go badly?” You asked.

“Yes.” He said instantly. “But needed…”

You nodded, understanding. “About her showing up last night? And how off she’s acted?”

“Yes. And boundaries to be added.” He sighed.

“It’ll work out.” You assured him. “If not you could always hire someone new.” You suggested as you cleaned up.

Tony nodded. “That is true.” He wiped Heimdall’s face. “I guess I thought things would go back to normal with her back, but my mistake.”

You gave him a sad smile. “She was by your side for a long time. It’s not your mistake for hoping you’d have that back.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known better.”

Putting what you had in your hands down, you moved so that you were behind him. “There’s no reason to be sorry.” You said gently, rubbing his shoulders.

He melted under your touch, looking up at you gratefully. “You’re pretty much the best fiancé ever.”

You shrugged. “Probably helps that you don’t have anyone to compare me to. So I’m both the best…and worst.” You joked, leaning down and pecking his nose.

He smiled with a chuckle. “I have plenty to compare to, but I don’t, because you’re the number one.”

“I meant fiance wise, dork.” You teased him.

He chuckled. “I know.” He blushed, earning a giggle from you.

You hoped to talk to Heimdall about the Papa thing while Tony was gone. You figured you’d show him a picture of Steve, and keep telling him that it was Steve. He was a smart kid, which gave you hope.

Tony gathered the stuff he needed, kissing Heimdall’s head. “I’ll be back this afternoon okay? Be good for your mom.”

“Bye, Oh ee!” He waved at him.

“I’ll see you soon.” You smiled at him, rocking Ben. You pecked his lips as he left, sitting with Ben on the floor as Heimdall played with blocks. He would try to make them just so, eyes focused. You smiled warmly as you watched him, looking proud as he looked up at you. “Good job, baby boy!” You told him.

He clapped to himself and started doing it all over again.


End file.
